285 North
by Katie 452
Summary: A MichaelMaria fan fiction about what about on the long ride back from Atherton’s dome.
1. The Ride

Title: 285 North

Author: Katie

Summary: A Michael/Maria fan fiction about what about on the long ride back from Atherton's dome.

Spoilers: Up to and including 285 South

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter One; The Ride**

The five teenagers reached the motel where Maria's car sat lifelessly. Max jumped out of the jeep, effortlessly waved his hand over the car's engine and walked back to the jeep. As he got back in Michael and Maria jumped out.

"So, we'll see you guys back in Roswell" Max said before taking off.

Maria sat silently next to Michael Guerin in the car. He drove silently, looking straight ahead, focused. Focused, that's what he was.

Maria rolled her eyes before pulling her book bag from the floor board in front of her on to her lap. She reached in and dug inside until she found what she was looking for. "What's you favorite childhood game?" Maria asked looking over at the alien.

"What?" Michael asked before glancing over at her. "Oh…no" Michael added realizing what she was doing. "I'm not answering those stupid questions…No point"

"No…now, there is a point. The point is so that I don't fail." Maria answered. "I can't fail any more classes" She added softly to herself.

Michael knew that Maria hadn't meant for him to hear that last part, but he did. And as much as Michael didn't want to have any ties to anyone on the wrenched planet, he felt bad about kidnapping her and her car and he felt like he owed her something. So if he answered her stupid questions, he could call it even.

"I didn't play a lot of games. Played hide and seek with Max and Izzy some, I liked that game"

Maria smiled to herself. She wasn't sure what sparked his sudden change in attitude, but she really didn't care either. She wrote hide and seek on her paper and looked up again. "Who do you envy?"

Max. Michael thought to himself. It was easy, Max had everything. Good family, a sister, Liz who knew who he was, what he was, and loved him. Michael shrugged, he didn't want to tell her, or anyone really, that he envied his best friend.

Maria waited as patiently as she could, watching him drive and think about the question she had just asked him. She had looked for a less personal question to ask first but there weren't many of those. I hate this assignment she thought to herself.

"Max" He stated quickly, not being about to think of a suitable lie.

"Okay" She said knowing not to comment as she wrote the answer down. "Who is your favorite relative?"

"Don't have one" Michael answered. He didn't know if he, Max, and Isabel were related, they thought they were but they didn't know much of anything. And Hank, he was nothing but a way station to Michael, one he would skip given the chance.

"Oh." Maria said quietly not knowing if she even wanted to unlock the door to that mystery and knowing she couldn't anyway. "What's your favorite color?" She asked relived to have found an easy one.

"Black" He answered and nodded, knowing she had picked up on his apprehension and looked for an easy question.

Maria nodded and wrote the answer down. "If you could change anything about yourself what would it be any why?"

"I would have been born on my home planet" Michael whispered

Maria barley heard. She had the initial instinct to reach over and hold his hand but she knew he hated her and was only answering her to shut her up anyway so she didn't want to push her luck.

"I would have been born home, so I didn't have to find it" Michael answered giving her an answer she could write down.

Maria swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat as she wrote. "What's you favorite day of the week?"

"Monday" Michael answered without missing a beat.

"That's weird" Maria mumbled as she wrote the answer.

"Why?" Michael asked shifting a little, suddenly defensive.

"No, just, most people hate Mondays" Maria answered trying to figure out why everything made him defensive.

"Me and Max used to go look for proof in the desert, we used to go on Mondays." He nodded a little.

Maria smiled and nodded. "Oh" was all she said. "What's the best thing that ever happened to you?" She read off the list.

Michael concentrated hard on the road in front of him. He shook his head realizing that he couldn't think of anything. "Meeting Max and Iz I guess"

"How did that happen?" Maria asked as she wrote. "Not for the paper, I'm just curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat" Michael retorted

"Good thing I'm not a cat" She answered looking at him.

He glanced over at her and shook her head. "Well, we met after we broke out of the pods, but then Max and Iz got picked up by the Evan's and we didn't see each other again until 3rd grade."

Maria listened intently. When he was done she nodded slightly and looked back down at her paper. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No" Michael answered, that was easy. No attachments. Not to this horrible planet. Not ever. No matter what.

She nodded as she wrote the answer. "What do you most look forward to?"

"Leaving" He answered, good, another easy one.

Maria only nodded again. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she was being uncharacteristically quiet. "What's the worst thing that ever happened to you?'

"Crashing" Michael muttered so far under his breath that Maria all most hadn't heard. If it hadn't been so silent in the tiny car she never would have. She stayed perfectly still while she waited for him to say something meant for her ears. "Um, I don't know, not knowing where I'm from I guess"

Maria nodded desperately searching the paper for an easy question as she wrote, "What's your birthday?" the words left her mouth before she realized that this probably wasn't the easy question she had wanted.

"Don't know" Michael stated matter – of – factly. "August 26 1986 according to the state."

"Oh" Maria wrote the answer. "What do you want to be remembered for?"

"I don't" Michael answered. And it was true, he didn't even want to be on this planet long enough for anyone to really remember him.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked.

"Not getting home." Michael answered before glancing over at the pixi girl next to him. "Don't write that" he added firmly.

"What do you want me to write?" She asked.

"I don't care" he answered her. "Write that I don't want to be in Roswell forever"

"Okay."

Maria asked him the rest of the questions on the page and when she was done she folded the paper over and slipped it into her book bag with a small triumphant smile.

--------------------------

This is an idea that I've been toying with for a good long while so any kind of any feedback you have would be GREAYLY appreciated.


	2. The Assignment

Title: 285 North

Author: Katie; Summary: A Michael/Maria fan fiction about what about on the long ride back from Atherton's dome. 

Spoilers: Up to and including 285 South

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 2; The Assignment**

_Professional Biographer: _

_Maria Deluca_

_Historian Questions_

_(1) Full Name _

_Michael Guerin _

_(2) Birth place_

_Roswell? _

_(3) Birth date _

_August 26 86_

_(4) What's your favorite TV show? _

_Win Ben Stein's Money _

_(5) What's your favorite ice cream flavor? _

_Pistachio._

_(6) What's your favorite book? _

_James Joyce...Ulysses_

_(7) Who is your favorite relative?_

_N/A _

_(8) Have you ever been in love? _

_No_

_(9) What's the best thing that's ever happened to you? _

_Meeting Max and Isabel _

_(10) What's the worst thing that has ever happened to you? _

_Not knowing where from_

_(11) What is your most missed/best childhood memory?_

_Not knowing he wasn't home _

_(12) Who do you envy?_

_Max_

_(11) What do you most look forward to? _

_leaving_

_(12) Favorite childhood game? _

_Hide and seek_

_(13) If you could change any one thing about yourself what would it be?_

_have been born home, so he didn't have to find it_

_(14) What is your favorite color? _

_Black_

_(15) What is your favorite day of the week? _

_Monday_

_(16) What are you afraid of? _

_Never getting out of Roswell_

_(17) What's the one thing that no matter what, always makes you happy? _

_N/A_

_(18) What do you want to be remembered for? _

_Nothing_

_(19) How many things in your past do you regret? _

_Too many_

_(20) What is your biggest regret? _

_Being in Roswell_

_Professional Biographer: _

_Michael Guerin_

_Historian Questions_

_(1) Full Name _

_Maria Deluca _

_(2) Birth place_

_Roswell_

_(3) Birth date _

_June 21 86_

_(4) What's your favorite TV show? _

_The Real World _

_(5) What's your favorite ice cream flavor? _

_Strawberry _

_(6) What's your favorite book? _

_Oh The Places You Will Go…Dr. Sues _

_(7) Who is your favorite relative?_

_Aunt Mary _

_(8) Have you ever been in love? _

_No_

_(9) What's the best thing that's ever happened to you? _

_Meeting Liz and Alex _

_(10) What's the worst thing that has ever happened to you? _

_Dad leaving _

_(11) What is your most missed/best childhood memory?_

_Playing on the swing set at the park _

_(12) Who do you envy?_

_Liz_

_(11) What do you most look forward to? _

_Leaving Roswell_

_(12) Favorite childhood game? _

_Playing on the swings _

_(13) If you could change any one thing about yourself what would it be?_

_Would have been good enough for dad to stay for_

_(14) What is your favorite color? _

_Blue_

_(15) What is your favorite day of the week? _

_Saturday_

_(16) What are you afraid of? _

_Never getting out of Roswell_

_(17) What's the one thing that no matter what, always makes you happy? _

_Swings _

_(18) What do you want to be remembered for? _

_Being a good friend _

_(19) How many things in your past do you regret? _

_More than a few_

_(20) What is your biggest regret? _

_Dad leaving _

When the teacher handed back the assignments the first thing that Maria noticed was that he had photo copied all the projects so she received her answers stapled to Michael's. She looked over the page remembering sitting in her room filling the information about herself into Michael's report. She sat at her desk in her room for at least an hour filling the information in, trying to keep the handwriting as little like hers as possible.

She glanced over at Michael who had actually shown up to class today and was looking over the paper in disbelief.


	3. Wondering

Title: 285 North

Author: Katie

Summary; A Michael/Maria fan fiction about what happened on the long ride back from Atherton's dome.

Spoilers: Up to and including 285 South

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter Three; wondering **

When class ended Michael got up from his seat and left the class as quickly as he could holding that assignment in his hand. Lucky for him it was lunch time so he walked to the table that him, Max, and Isabel almost always shared.

Maria watched him leave and as the rest of the class filed out of the room and into the halls she sat and read over the report.

"So, I see you had no problem finding Mr. Guerin, and furthermore you accomplished what myself and many other members of the factually have been trying for 2 years now, you actually got him to do the assignment."

Maria looked up at her teacher and smiled, "Yeah" She answered before standing, gathering her things and walking outside. When she saw Alex she smiled and put her book bag down on the ground trusting that no one would take it she ran up behind Alex and covered his eyes with her hands.

Alex smiled and mumbled Maria's name before turning and hugging her for a brief second. He slung his arm over her shoulders and walked with her to retrieve her back pack they then found a table not far from Michael's and sat down.

Michael watched the exchange until Max and Isabel walked over to the table and sat down. "What's that?" Max asked pointing to the folded assignment in Michael's had.

"Nothing" He answered folding it smaller and stuffing it in his pocket.

Liz joined Alex and Maria at their table. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over at Max. She smiled shyly before turning her attention to Maria and Alex.

"I need a nap" Maria sighed and leaned her head against Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around Maria and kissed her forehead lightly.

Maria giggled before sitting and the 3 ate their lunch.

Max and Isabel talked and Michael pretended to be paying attention. He watched Maria and Alex, and all though he knew there was nothing going on (with Maria and Alex, or with him and Maria for that matter) he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously when Alex wrapped his arm around her.

Why had Maria done that stupid assignment for him?

The bell rung jarring Michael from his thoughts. The students went to their various classes and he sighed before just walking home. Michael finally got back to the trailer and laid back on his bed. Michael pulled the assignment out of his pocked and studied Maria answers, learning more about her.

---------------------------

For some reason this was hard to write. Should I continue this fic? If I do, does anyone have ANY suggestions or anything they would like to read about? Thanks!


End file.
